Out of the mist
by dorisann
Summary: Jon and Ponch try to get proof of the ghost accident they saw a year ago


"**Out of the mist"**

By

Dorisann Anderson.

Riding down the lonely highway in the middle of nowhere Jon looked over at his best friend and partner. "Hey Ponch why are you so quiet? You seem nervous."

Ponch smiled "why did I let you talk me into this? You know what happened the last time we were here."

Jon shook his head yes "That is why we are doing this Ponch, I .. We have to know what really happened."

"It is getting really misty out there the fog is really thick now Jon. This can't be good. Let's turn your pick up around and go."

Jon continued to drive despite his friends plead to leave.

"We have to know Ponch; I know what I saw that night.. I know I talked to a family in an accident with serious injuries. I know I drove back about six miles to radio dispatch for help. I know when help got to us just at the break of dawn the family was gone. Now I want to know what happened."

Ponch looked at his window seeing once again the mile marker 316 he remember they had stopped just a little further down the road from that marker, when the young child walked up to them.

"Still looking out the window Ponch whispered "It was here that we first saw the little girl."

Pulling over to the side of the road Jon looked anxious as he started to open his door. "We have to know Ponch."

Walking to the front of the truck Jon noticed how cold it had became. Soon he was joined by Ponch.

"What are we going to do now Jon? It is really cold in this area isn't it?"

Ponch stood still in a way hoping he would see the child again and at the same time hoping he wouldn't.

Two hours later Jon turned to Ponch "Let's ride down the road a little I remember we went some six miles down the road to find the accident."

"Jon I have a really bad feeling about this I really think we should go back the fog is getting thicker now and it is getting colder. I really don't like this Jon."

Getting back into the pick up Ponch thought of all the places he would rather be right now and who he could be with.

Ponch smiled as he remembered the last date he had with Jane. He was about to call Jane for a date that night when Jon came to the door with his idea of coming back here to look around. Thinking back Ponch knew in his heart he could not let his best friend and best partner come out here by himself.

It's been six miles now it had to be around here Jon said as he pulled his truck over once again.

"With this thick fog I can't tell just where we saw the accident"

Ponch saw the disappointed look on Jon's face and knowing how bad Jon needed to understand what had happened. Ponch had written it off as a ghost story he could tell his kids one day. But for Jon it was different. Jon needed to prove what he had seen that night.

"Well partner I guess we could grab a flashlight and your camera and walk down the road a little and see what we can find."

Getting out of the pickup Jon had a strange feeling something was going to happen he shook his shoulders as if to stop the feeling. Ponch was the one used to having such feelings not Jon.

Slowly the two off-duty CHP officers walked down the side of the lonely highway. Shining their flash lights over the embankments seeing nothing.

Jon walked down one of the embankments while Ponch sat at the top watching his friend closely Ponch knew Jon needed some time alone with his thoughts and feelings.

Having been partners for five years the two could tell what the other was feeling. What the other was thinking. Ponch could tell Jon had to have some time alone to come to terms with what he was feeling.

Not seeing any sings of an accident Jon turned around to join Ponch setting on the top of the embankment.

They sat in silence for a while Ponch trying to think of the right words to say to his partner. Jon was the one who most of the time went by the book, the one who followed the rules. Jon was never the risk taker his partner was. Jon could always think things through unlike his partner who would act first then think about it.

This time Jon wasn't able to understand his thoughts.

Ponch looked over at his shaken partner. "Jon it was a ghost accident. Little Rita and Peter and their partners were all ghost. It's hard to tell just how long ago they died. But there is no other way to explain it or to prove it".

With both partners deep in thought they never heard the patrol car pull up or Officer Jackson walk over to them.

"Now you two young men must have better things to do then set on an embankment on this dark lonely highway. Do you have car trouble? What are you two doing here?"

Ponch and Jon jumped to their feet. Both guys turning around to see Officer Jackson.

"Officer we are off-duty CHP officers I'm Jon baker, this is my partner Frank Poncherello" Jon pulled his badge out for the officer to see.

"So what are two off-duty CHP officers doing out here?" Officer Jackson was a big man one who's height and weight along could intimidate any one. Standing a good six feet five inches and weighting around two hundred and fifty ponds his voice was deep and sounded as dangerous as he looked.

Ponch could sense something not right about the officer that stood in front of him, "Why didn't we hear him pull up? Why didn't we hear him walk up to us?" Ponch thought to himself as Jon continued telling the big man the story of why they were here.

"Officer Jackson we are here because last year we had this highway as our beat. While here we came across an accident. A young child came to us saying her brother and parents were hurt badly and could we help. We found the accident and tried to help. We got the EMT's on the way and when they got here the family just vanished. We had hoped to find out what happened.

Jackson laughed. As he looked at the two young officers Jackson's voice softened. "I guess you two haven't been officers long. You will find a lot of things you see and hear will go beyond reasoning".

"What you saw was the ghost accident of the young Reece family. They had been killed five years ago. I guess something had run across the road making the father lose control of the car and ended up over the embankment killing all is family. Some say the kids didn't die right away. They think the family may have been there in the ditch for three or four days before someone found the accident. And by that time they all had died."

"I've seen them myself a few times".

"You have seen it then" Jon spoke "well maybe you can come back to Central with us and tell that to our Sergeant."

Jackson laughed while walking back to his car. Turning around he smiled "You two be careful out here, a lot of things have happened on this lonely stretch of highway.

As the older officer pulled out Ponch shook his head "Jon lets try to catch up with him maybe we can talk him into going back with us.

Running back to the pick up Jon wasted no time in getting it started and pulled onto the road. It didn't take long for the guys to catch up with the officer.

His red tail lights barely showed through the thick fog.

Then as soon as they had seen the lights they vanished. "Where did he go? He couldn't have pulled off the road there isn't any side roads around here for miles.

Suddenly the fog had lifted, and all they could see was a lonely road stretching out for miles before them.

"Don't stop Jon just keep going L.A. is straight ahead". Ponch laughed "I thought something was wrong. Jon are you going to report this?"

"No I'm not reporting this. I'm not telling anyone no way no how."

"Me either partner" Ponch smiled "Hey Jon what are we going to tell the guys? They know we came out here."

"Nothing Ponch just smile and let them wonder about it".

Just then Jon remembered the words of the officer be careful out here a lot of things have happen on this highway.

"Hey Ponch lets say we don't come back here again."

"Sounds good to me partner."


End file.
